


Mothra gets Jealous

by captaintaco2345



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gijinka, Humanized, Kaiju, gojira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: This is a part of the Godzilla Warriors series on Wattpad, in which all Kaiju are humanized/gijinka.Mothra gets jealous of all the female attention Godzilla seems to receive, and decides to remind Godzilla who he belongs to.





	Mothra gets Jealous

Mothra couldn’t help it. She was jealous. She knew that what happened earlier didn’t mean anything, but she couldn’t help it. Earlier that day, she and Godzilla were walking through Tokyo, and they had been approached by a few female fans of theirs. Specifically, they were big fans of Godzilla. The girls took many pictures and selfies with Godzilla, most of them excluding Mothra. This on its own didn’t bother Mothra much, it had happened a few times before. But the straw that broke the camel’s back was when one of the girls asked if she could plant a kiss on Godzilla’s cheek for a picture. Mothra and Godzilla’s relationship wasn’t public knowledge, so Mothra assumed they just didn’t know. She expected Godzilla to refuse, but to her surprise, he said yes, without even asking her first. The girl took a selfie as she kissed his cheek, while Mothra watched in silence. Godzilla quickly realized the mistake he made after the girls left, and apologized. But Mothra was still jealous. Finally, they returned home. The tension between them was still pretty high because of the incident.

“Hey… I’m sorry again about what happened with the girls back there.” Godzilla said.

“Oh, really?” Mothra said, approaching Godzilla with crossed arms. “Those girls seemed pretty interested in you. And you were pretty quick to let them kiss you.”

“Mothra, you know I’d never-” Godzilla began, but something cut him off. Mothra suddenly pushed him down onto their bed. He tried to get up, but she held her hands on his chest to keep him down.

“Uh… Mothra? What are you doing?” Godzilla asked. He got his answer when Mothra unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. He was surprised to say the least. She smirked and pressed it against her cheek, stroking it lightly with her fingertips to make it bigger and harder.

“Just reminding you who this belongs to.” She said. Before Godzilla would protest, Mothra engulfed his cock in her mouth. It wasn’t fully hard yet, so Mothra was able to take the whole thing in just her mouth. As she kept going, it got harder and harder, eventually reaching its full massive size.

“Oh fuck…” Godzilla moaned as Mothra dragged her tongue up and down the length of his dick. She took the head in her mouth again, licking around the tip as she moaned and giggled, sending vibrations down his dick. Godzilla tried to place a hand on her head, but she quickly leaned forward, pressing him back down to the bed. She smirked sensually as she opened her kimono and rubbed Godzilla’s cock against her now exposed breasts.

“Did I say you could get up?” She asked, an almost sinister giggle in her voice. Before Godzilla could answer, she went back down and started bobbing her head up and down on his dick. Normally she couldn’t take the whole length in her mouth, but she was trying harder than ever now, and was almost able to get her lips down to the base. She could feel it hit the back of her throat as she kept bobbing up and down, continuing to moan and giggle as she saw Godzilla’s reaction.

“Oh my god… Mothra… that feels so good…” He moaned. Hearing her name escape his lips, Mothra decided to switch things up. As she continued to blow him, she reached down and slipped her panties off. In one swift motion, she got up and positioned herself over him. She stood up on her knees and parted her kimono, revealing her dripping pussy only inches above Godzilla’s dick. She opened herself up and began fingering herself while she kept holding Godzilla down with her other hand.

“That’s right. Say my name.” She said as she pleasured herself above Godzilla’s dick. “Tell me who your cock belongs to you.”

“M-Mothra…” Godzilla said, right as she pressed herself onto the head of his dick. Her pussy lips slid over the tip as she moved her hips back and forth, teasing him. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip.

“Moan it louder.” She ordered. “Say my name louder!”

“Mothra!” Godzilla called out. This was enough for Mothra, and she quickly lowered herself onto his dick. Even though she was in control, she couldn’t help but moan herself. His dick fit perfectly inside her, which the two of them found odd considering its size. After positioning herself correctly, she began to ride Godzilla properly. She placed her hands on Godzilla’s chest, keeping him down as she bounced on his cock.

“Oh, yes! Keep saying my name!” Mothra demanded through her moans.

“M-Mothra… oh fuck, Mothra…” Godzilla moaned through clenched teeth. “Mothra, I’ve never seen this side of you… I kinda like it.”

He tried to reach up and grab her ass while she rode him, but she was quick to grab his wrists and push them down to the bed. She kept riding him as she leaned forward, inches away from his face. Her lips were so close to his that they were almost kissing, but Mothra kept her distance in order to press him farther.

“Oh, you like it?” Mothra moaned.

“Yes…” Godzilla moaned back.

“You like me riding your hard cock?” Mothra asked, speeding up.

“Yes.” Godzilla moaned again.

“Are you gonna cum?” Mothra asked.

“Oh fuck yes…” Godzilla answered.

“Good.” Mothra moaned getting back up to her previous position. She rode Godzilla much harder than before. “Do it. Cum for me. Cum in my pussy right now.”

“Oh shit, Mothra, I’m so fucking close…” Godzilla moaned. Mothra picked up speed again, riding him so hard that her ass made a loud smacking noise as it hit Godzilla’s legs.

“Yes! That’s it! Say my name when you cum!” She moaned, clearly on the verge of cumming herself. “Moan it so loud that everyone will know you’re mine! I want everyone to know how much you love my pussy!”

At this point, Mothra let Godzilla grab her waist, pushing her farther onto his dick. She didn’t care about being in control any more. This was going to be the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. Godzilla clenched his eyes shut as he continued to ram his dick deep inside Mothra as fast as he could.

“Fuck, Mothra I’m gonna cum!” He called out. The two pushed against each other as Godzilla came, his waves of cum pouring into Mothra’s vagina. She came as well, moaning loudly as she grabbed at her breast and rubbing her clit furiously.

“Oh, fuck yes!” She moaned as her pussy clenched over Godzilla’s cock. The feeling of orgasming while Godzilla’s cum flooded her was overwhelming. The two stayed like that for a good minute or so, until Mothra finally collapsed onto Godzilla’s chest. Neither could speak for a long while.

“Damn… that was amazing.” Godzilla said, wrapping an arm around Mothra.

“Yeah, it was.” She chuckled. She looked up at Godzilla, with her hands on his chest and her butt up in the air. She could feel the creampie leaking out of her.

“So… are you going to let another fan kiss you again?” She asked.

“Nope.” Godzilla said, shaking his head.

“And who does this dick belong to?” Mothra asked, rubbing Godzilla’s flaccid sensitive dick.

“It’s all yours. The only one allowed to fuck me is you.” Godzilla chuckled, placing a hand on Mothra’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. She beamed and closed her eyes as she felt his powerful hand gently caressing her face.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too, Mothra.” Godzilla responded. He kissed her, and the she placed her head on his chest again. Before she drifted off to sleep, she chuckled to herself. She liked being in control for once. She felt the last of Godzilla’s hot cum drip out of her, and licked a bit of it off her finger. As she licked her lips, she knew that she had no need to feel jealous.

The End


End file.
